Forgiven
by Coldie-Winter-Rose
Summary: [P.O.V Milo] Un breve vistazo a los sentimientos del caballero de Escorpio hacia Camus de Acuario tras la batalla de las 12 casas. [Shounen-Ai]


Forgiven

 **Personajes:** Milo de Escorpio

 **Genero:** Drama

 **Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje, Shounen-Ai, Angst

 **Comentarios Adicionales:** Lo escribí al escuchar "Forgiven" de Within Temptation. A decir verdad lloré al escribirlo y eso nunca me había pasado.

Sus reviews son importantes

Te fuiste mi amigo, te fuiste sin decirme adiós. Se que es estúpido lamentarse por nuestra muerte si es inevitable. Fuimos criados como guerreros y la muerte seria nuestro pronto destino, pero me niego a creer que fuiste tan estúpido como para morir de esta manera. Siempre tuve en mi mente la idea de que fueses tu quien me viese morir y me acompañaras en mis últimos momentos de batalla, dando toda mi vida en un ultimo suspiro, y que tu fueses testigo del ultimo aliento que mis labios soltaran. Pero ahora me encuentro con el inevitable recuerdo de haber sido yo quien preparara tu cuerpo, de tocar tus inertes manos y de haberte acompañado todo este tiempo antes de sepultarte. Tampoco puedo olvidar el rostro de ese mocoso que acabó con tu vida. Juro que quise matarlo, pero tu recuerdo me detuvo, te ví en los ojos de ese chico y aunque mi alma le guarda rencor por haberte arrebatado de este mundo solo por un capricho tuyo, cumpliré la promesa que en mi corazón te hice, y lo protegeré, así como siempre te protegí del mundo que no se tomaba la molestia de comprenderte.

Ahora que no estas, no dejo de pensar en todo lo que pude decirte, en todo lo que quise decirte en los pocos momentos que pasábamos juntos, pero que mis memorias atesoran porque siempre fuimos tan opuestos, pero tu siempre calmabas el ardor que sentía en mi corazón. Es curiosa la forma como al final terminabas aceptando todo lo que te molestaba de mí, y aun no comprendo porque lo hacías, pero te doy las gracias por ello. Siempre fuiste tan calmado, tan paciente, y tan, perfecto. Al menos para mi lo eras, sobretodo en aquellos momentos en los que mis defectos salían a flote, con una mirada tuya, la fiera impulsiva que habitaba en mi se tranquilizaba. Los zafiros en tus ojos tenían ese misterio, un misterio que no volveré a ver en este mundo, y por eso llegué a odiarte.

Perdóname Camus, perdóname por odiarte después de tu muerte, pero renunciaste a tu vida de la manera más estúpida y cobarde a la que un guerrero podría haber renunciado, pero también lo hiciste por tu alumno, por una vida que estaba a cargo de ti, y te admiro por ello. Es algo curioso pero eso hizo que te quisiera más y que ese ardor que sentía en mi pecho se intensificara aun después de que tu alma se separó de tu cuerpo. Por eso te odie, porque quise decirte lo que mi corazón sentía por ti y no pude porque ya estabas muerto. ¿Crees acaso que sea justo? ¡Dímelo! Después de todo estos años pude descubrir el enigma que había en mi alma que siempre me atraía hacia ti y que me hacia protegerte de todas las personas que juzgaban esa frialdad que yo tanto adoraba, que me hacia esforzarme por llamar tu atención y sacarte una sonrisa de esa manera que solo yo sabia hacerlo. Pero ya no puedo decírtelo de frente porque tomaste la decisión de sacrificarte sin importarte lo que yo sentía. No se si debí habértelo dicho antes de tu última batalla, tal vez hubiera cambiado el rumbo de las cosas y tal vez estuvieras aquí conmigo en vez de estar en esa tumba fría donde no puedo estar todo el tiempo para hablar contigo y hacerte perder la paciencia.

Pero ahora te comprendo, no puedo odiarte. Simplemente no puedo Camus, porque mi corazón siempre te ha amado, no se desde cuando, pero eso era lo que movía mi mundo a tu alrededor, vistiéndolo con un manto que la amistad disfrazaba. Ya no estas conmigo, y no me hubiera importado si tus sentimientos hacia mi no fuesen correspondidos, porque tu nunca me hubieses negado tu amistad y tu presencia y solo con eso hubiera sido feliz. Ya no puedo protegerte desde este mundo, porque ya no perteneces a él, pero todo lo que hiciste por este terco escorpión no será en vano, porque de mí siempre tendrás el amor con el que siempre me respondiste, y mucho mas, porque si volvieses a la vida, daría mi vida por ti, y sé que me perdonarías.

Es curioso como han pasado los días, y como la lluvia no cesaba de caer desde tu funeral, pero el sol ha salido hoy y se refleja en mis ojos. Ya no puedo llorar más porque es inútil. Perdí la noción de los días y aunque nadie a mí alrededor ha notado ese detalle, rio ante la idea de que si estuvieses aquí ya te hubieses dado cuenta y me hubieses reprendido, como si yo fuera uno de tus alumnos. Pero ahora tengo la esperanza de encontrarme contigo algún día, y no te preocupes por mi reacción al verte. No te asestaré Antares porque no te odio. Mi corazón ya te perdonó y siempre será tuyo en la vida y más allá de la muerte.


End file.
